Minimum Confidence
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Gibbs feels off kilter when Tony flirts with Paula Cassidy. Does he have anything to worry about? Part of the Julia Knows Best series. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


Gibbs was quietly pissed off and his mood wasn't improving. They'd had a long day and his sleep was broken by thoughts of Tony. He wanted to be in there with DiNozzo, sleeping beside him. They'd done that last week, sleeping in the same bed though they hadn't progressed beyond kissing—at least last weekend. Gibbs couldn't forget the back rubs and what had come of the one Tony'd given him.

He balled up the pillow and burrowed down. It was just after oh four hundred and if he set his mind to it, he could get a few more hours of sleep. Then Tony yelled and Gibbs was out of bed like a shot with gun in hand, throwing open Tony's door, Kate on his heels.

Tony was standing there, gun aimed…naked, _erect._ Tony had his gun aimed at a damned lizard. Iguana. Whatever. With that dick proudly sticking up, the last thing on Gibbs' mind was IDing an animal. Once Gibbs had assessed that there was no danger to Tony, his eyes drifted to the other man and his tongue darted out to wet his lips slightly. He couldn't help it.

There Tony was…naked…_hard._ Incredibly hard and getting bigger as Gibbs flicked his gaze over the younger man. Gibbs was well aware of morning hard-ons, but this seemed as if it was…more. And it pissed him off when Tony flushed, no doubt because of something Kate did, and covered himself with, of all things, a chair.

He muttered something about needing coffee, got the pot started and stripped and hopped into his shower. He had his hand was wrapped around his cock before the water was fully warm. Gibbs closed his eyes, allowing the shower to carry his low groans as he satisfied himself, imagining Tony and himself in all sorts of positions. This was a powder keg and it was going to explode. Gibbs knew he was powerless to stop it. Any of it.

And he didn't want to. The idea of Tony moving under him, of Tony's mouth wrapped around him, of Tony's kisses, of the small satisfied sounds Gibbs knew the other man would make… "Tony," he groaned in barely more than a whisper, exploding against the shower wall.

It was going to be a damned long day, but at least he had a hell of a memory.

**A few days later**

Gibbs sat on the plane, watching Tony and Paula Cassidy and wondered if he hadn't screwed everything up. Tony and Paula were flirting easily, he'd put her at ease and she was smiling and laughing at the inane things he said. And it pissed Gibbs off. Tony was such an easy flirt; it just came effortlessly to him. And even though Gibbs knew that Paula was a distraction, jealousy reared up and he couldn't stop it. Gibbs had always been protective, even territorial, but he'd never been faced with anyone like DiNozzo before.

Gibbs realized that he needed to make a serious attitude adjustment or he was going to blow the whole thing wide open. Times like this he really needed Julia though he'd never admit it. She was much more even keeled than him. Gibbs glanced at his cell and then toward the back of the plane. There was a small business area near the head that allowed for SecNav or other bigwigs using the plane to conduct classified business without anyone overhearing.

Decision made, he muttered something and strode back there, closing the privacy door. As he started to dial Julia from the on-board phone, someone knocked on the door.

"This isn't the head, Kate," Gibbs snapped.

"Not Kate," a gentle voice answered. Gibbs couldn't help the broad smile at hearing the sound of Tony's voice. He opened the door and pulled the younger man inside. It was tight and Gibbs sat in the only chair, looking up at Tony. It somehow fit, seeing that he felt at if he was at every disadvantage right now.

"You okay?" Tony asked in a tentative voice. "Saw you looking pissed there. Thought you were angry at me, Boss."

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer and then shrugged. He hated being so off balance about this. He was a grown man and not a teenager and uncertainty was something that was so out of character for him that he had no idea how to deal with it.

"I'm just flirting with her. Not the same at all, Bossman." Tony's eyes were concerned, worried. "It's you I'm into, Gibbs. Not her. She's just fun to flirt with. Gives it back, not like Kate."

"I know," Gibbs replied finally because he knew he had to say something.

"Do you?" Tony asked softly. "Do you know that morning wood was all for you? Do you know I jacked off in the shower thinking about how you watched me and licked your lips like you wanted to eat me alive? Do you know that when I'm lying beside you in bed, all I can think of doing is begging you to take it to the next step? You're all I can think about, Gibbs. You're the only one I want."

Gibbs stood now, crowding Tony's personal space, leaning in. "My place, tonight. No more waiting, Tony. You're mine. Only mine. And I'm not sharing with Paula Cassidy."

"Don't want you to," Tony replied, a playful smile on his face.

"What's so goddamn funny, DiNozzo?"

"You're human," Tony replied. Gibbs just arched a brow, settling back in the chair. Tony would continue when he was ready.

"It's just…" Tony shrugged. "You always seem so damned sure of yourself with me. I'm always the one off kilter. It's good to see that I rattle you as much as you rattle me."

Gibbs shook his head. It figured that Tony would find that amusing. "Well, don't get used to it."

"I know. I'm the prey, you're the hunter," Tony said half jokingly.

"Damn right," Gibbs retorted with a growl. He was supremely pleased when Tony's eyes dilated and his breathing became a little more rapid. "Let the hunt begin."


End file.
